Report
by Matenit
Summary: Peridot wasn't sure when the older gem had started making passes on her.


Peridot wasn't sure when the older gem had started making passes at her. Being mostly absorbed in her work, she couldn't be expected to notice lingering stares or the sudden closeness between them. At first, she had passed it off as Jasper's way of being friendly. But she wasn't sure that Jasper had anything in her system other than rage and pride.  
But that hand sliding down her shoulder to her waist was certainly not friendly.  
Spluttering, Peridot jerked away from the other gem, her concentration broken and data lost. As surprised as she already was, Jasper's face shocked her again. Normally, someone would be embarrassed with such an incident as this one, but she looked downright pleased. Like it was just the reaction she had hoped to stoke out of Peridot.  
Refusing to give into her antics, Peridot just huffed and gave a half-hearted threat to not try that again before stalking off to her room.

The second time Jasper's hand came anywhere near her wasn't even a week later, and definitely left her gaping.  
They were both working in the control room at that time- both meaning her, while Jasper devoted her attention to practicing fighting moves. If it wasn't hard enough for her to try and regulate the ship by herself, Jasper's heavy breathing and constant motion kept interrupting her inner thoughts. She internally sighed, wishing she had been giving a more practical and less bloodthirsty counterpart to complete the mission with. Not that her strength wouldn't come in handy, but her brains would be a help too.  
Just as she was finally able to focus on the charts to the ship, a sudden presence above her made her freeze. Jasper- sweaty, winded Jasper- was bent over her head, most likely pretending to read the data on the dashboard. She made a noise of satisfaction, but instead of leaving, she just bent down closer. White hair fell from her face, and tickled Peridot's arms. Shivers ran down her spine from disgust- everything icky had always made her feel uncomfortable, and this was no exception. Sweat, tears, saliva, blood- she couldn't take any of it. And here was Jasper, covered in the stuff of her nightmares. Just as her chin came in contact with her head, Peridot stood up quickly and excused herself to her room. _What is even with her lately…_ She thought, suddenly exhausted with this trip. And there were only two more weeks of travelling to go.

As the days progressed, Jasper only became stranger. Constantly hovering close by her, always brushing hands, and agreeing to everything Peridot said. Her behavior was causing Peridot to become slightly paranoid, and she could only wonder what she could have done to make her act this way. Was Jasper trying to spy on her? Would she be turned in? If so, for what? Peridot had devoted her life to the hierarchy and everything it stood for, and slowly became its prime and ideal officer. Could she have messed up along the line? Or was it something more personal? Jasper's odd ways certainly didn't strike her as a friendly sort of action, but it didn't seem like she was trying to hurt her either. Peridot's mind had blanched, but she decided to confront the other gem.  
She caught up to Jasper as she was exiting the main faculty, and her stomach was already in knots. Jasper kindly waited for her, as her shorter legs couldn't carry her as far, but the look she gave was anything but kind.  
"So, what is it? Is there some type of error?" Her voice was gruff, and it seemed she had been caught at a bad time. Even her body language- the narrowed eyes, the crossed arms, and the shifting stance- determined this to be true. But Peridot didn't want to wait any longer to figure out was going on.  
"Um, no, no error to be reported. But, if I may, can I ask you a… a personal question?" The sentence was riddled with doubt. Luckily, Jasper nodded. An okay-go sign.  
"Well, I was wondering about how… you've been acting odd lately… Is there something the matter?"  
Jasper's face suddenly went from confusion, to realization, and to flat out guffawing in mere seconds.  
"Why would you think something was the matter, eh? I thought you would be used to flirting by now, with your looks. Or is this your first time at the rodeo?"  
Jasper's bluntness hit her hard, but not as hard as the full understanding of her words. _She was… flirting… with me the entire time?_ Peridot wasn't quite used to being, well, _liked_ by anyone before. Most saw her as cold and robotic, and she liked it that way. They kept their distance, and she could have her space. It wasn't like she had thought of herself as attractive either, but she decided her body had nothing to do with her work long ago and basically ignored her appearance. Up until this point at least.  
But what did this towering, harsh woman know about beauty and love? Her tough figure and brazen voice made it seem like she spent more time lifting weights than thinking about romance. And, by god, did she need a lesson in that.  
By this time, Peridot hadn't realized she had zoned out in her thoughts until Jasper's face was right up against hers. Curious, but amused amber eyes stared directly into hers, probably awaiting her response. Peridot cleared her throat.  
"Well, I don't think that type of behavior is appropriate for a workplace environment like here. So, if you could kindly-"  
Jasper suddenly leaned in and connected her lips to her own. Peridot was shell shocked for a moment, not fully understanding what had just happened. But a sudden poking at her sealed lips snapped her out of her trance, and she broke away, gasping. Jasper must have known that she was thinking of running away, and quickly locked her arms around her waist, effectively trapping her.  
"What," She punctuated her words with a tug against her, trying to get free. "Do you think you're doing?"  
"Having a little fun." Jasper purred into her ear, pressing her face into the side of her neck.  
"I will _report_ you for this! Sexual harassment to an officer, they could," She gasped again, feeling teeth break skin. Biting. _She was biting her.  
_Peridot managed to free one of her arms and swiftly brought down her fist over Jasper's back. Thankfully, her face rose, but it was more terrifying than she could have imagined. She was grinning.  
"You're still a greenhorn, I see. No worries. I can show you the ropes." Was all she said before leaving her alone and gaping in the hallway, still wondering what the hell just happened.


End file.
